


Восхождение

by AOrvat



Series: Падение [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, Gen, M/M, Translation, Trauma
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOrvat/pseuds/AOrvat
Summary: Часть, в которой Дик хочет получить всё.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Dick Grayson
Series: Падение [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672696
Kudos: 9





	Восхождение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Climb](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088176) by [Ischa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено от 17 сентября 2016 года (см. комментарии к оригиналу первого фанфика в серии).
> 
> Перенесено с Фикбука.

-Раз-

Дик облажался и знал это. Он чувствовал это всем нутром. Ощущал в слабом покалывании губ. Он чувствовал на себе чей-то взгляд. Тима, должно быть. Тим смотрел на него.  
\- Блядь… - простонал Дик.  
\- А ты, оказывается, всё проспал. – Голос Тима был каким-то… пустым. Он что-то скрывал. Подготавливал Дика к чему-то. Дик раскрыл глаза.  
\- Как-нибудь переживу, - Дик окинул Тима взглядом. Тот выглядел… Дик не мог подобрать слов. Словно поучаствовал в драке, или нет. Не драке. Кто-то хорошо поработал над ним. – Тим…  
\- На самом деле, порезы не такие плохие, какими кажутся. Поверхностные, да и нож был острым. Почти ничего не почувствовал, - перебил Тим.  
\- Сломанные рёбра – прощальный подарок от Джокера…  
\- Что он сделал?  
\- Джокер или Джейсон?  
Дик не хотел знать. Ответ его страшил. Джейсон сказал, что не хочет, чтобы Дик мешался у него под ногами. В эту ночь. Он выкрал Тима и… и что?  
\- Рассказывай.  
\- Джейсон его убил. При мне. Он сказал не смотреть…  
\- Ты послушался?  
\- Нет. Он… Не думаю, что он понимал, что я смотрю. Он просто. Он размозжил Джокеру череп ломом…  
\- Он вправду мёртв? – Дик должен был знать. Они уже ошибались прежде, и тот каждый раз возвращался.  
\- Джейсон выпустил ему в голову и сердце всю обойму, Дик, на всякий случай. Да, он мёртв. Я позвонил комиссару Гордону и сообщил, что он мёртв. Новость скоро разойдётся. – Тим поднял на него взгляд. – Я был в морге – посмотреть на труп. – То, как Тим сказал это, словно грязный секрет, решил Дик.  
\- Тим.  
\- Я рад, что он мёртв. Я не рад, что это Джейсон, кто это сделал, но, правда, кому ещё?  
\- Он не имел права брать правосудие в свои руки, - мягко ответил Дик, но его руки были стиснуты в кулаки. Он заставил себя расслабиться.  
\- А кто имел, Дик? Джокер убил его, и он вернулся, был послан назад. Возможно, кто-то, что-то, что мудрее нас, послало Джейсона обратно сделать то, что он сделал этой ночью.  
\- И покалечить тебя…  
\- Я никогда не говорил, Дик, что его научили, что, блядь, делать. Я только… - он осёкся и уставился Дику поверх головы.   
Но Дик и без того знал, что тот хотел сказать. Тиму хотелось верить в нечто большее, чем он сам, и ему хотелось быть частью этого решения. И тогда, возможно, возвращение Джейсона из мёртвых – знак. Или, возможно, вселенская ошибка. Но Дик никогда не смог бы взглянуть на это именно в таком ракурсе. Он был рад, неимоверно рад, что Джейсон жив.  
\- Иди сюда, - сказал Дик и ухватил Тима за запястье. Действительно изящное и с нежной кожей. Он притянул Тима, но Тим, опять же, совсем и не сопротивлялся. Он свернулся в объятиях Дика и закрыл глаза.  
\- Брюс будет в бешенстве, когда вернётся, - прошептал Тим.  
\- Он нам, наверное, головы поотрывает. Я к тому, что от меня-то он к такому привык, но ты, Тим, ты-то всегда был хорошим Робином.  
\- Ну… теперь нет. Это всё моё подростковое бунтарство.  
\- По крайней мере, тебе полезно, - отозвался Дик и поцеловал Тима в лоб.  
\- Спи давай, - велел Тим.  
Дик закрыл глаза и задышал в такт с Тимом.

+++

Их разбудил Альфред, мягко и хорошим кофе. Тим приподнялся, а затем снова спрятал лицо в подушку. Он выглядел восхитительно милым. Умилённый взгляд Альфреда сообщил Дику, что он не единственный, кто так считал.  
\- Я знаю, вы оба замышляете какую-то глупость, - промямлил Тим.  
Дик рассмеялся. Искренне и открыто.  
\- Хозяин Тимоти, хозяин Дик, завтрак готов. И звонил хозяин Брюс. Он вернётся через два дня.  
\- Лучше не бывает, - вздохнул Дик.  
\- Неужели?  
\- Думаю, мы должны ему рассказать, - Тим перевернулся на спину и уставился в потолок. Рука его касалась Дика. Он чувствовал сонное тепло. Дик хотел бы снова обнять его, опустить жалюзи и никогда не вставать. Но так они помрут с голоду. Как любил указывать Тим всякий раз, как Дик упоминал нечто подобное.  
\- Что рассказать, хозяин Тимоти?  
\- Тебе лучше, наверное, присесть.  
\- Думаю, я в порядке.  
Тим на мгновение прикрыл глаза. Дик знал, это чтобы успокоиться. Ему следовало бы быть старшим братом, в котором Тим нуждался и которого заслуживал.  
\- Джейсон жив, - сказал Дик, и потому что не было способа смягчить удар, - и прошлой ночью он убил Джокера.  
Альфред тяжело ухватился за столик, что звякнул фарфор.  
\- Хозяин Джейсон жив?  
\- Да.  
\- Это не ошибка?  
\- Нет. Мы взяли его кровь. Я говорил с ним, мы говорили с ним, - ответил Дик.  
Тим уселся и обнял колени.  
\- Он не знает, как вернулся. Он… он старше и не такой как прежде…  
\- И он убил Джокера? – перебил Альфред.  
\- Да. Я был там, - подтвердил Тим. – Видел, как это случилось. Я также видел его труп. Я уверен… он мёртв.  
\- Хорошо, - вымолвил Альфред всего лишь шёпотом, но с горячим чувством. Глаза Тима метнулись к его лицу. – Я не испытываю радости, что хозяин Джейсон совершил нечто подобное, но я рад, что он действительно мёртв и больше никогда и никому не причинит зла.  
\- Альфред…  
\- Наша семья достаточно настрадалась от рук этого безумца, - перебил Альфред.  
Тим кивнул.  
\- Да.  
\- Мы должны рассказать Брюсу. Ему это не понравится. Мы лгали ему о Джейсоне, - повинился Дик.  
\- Почему, хозяин Дик?  
\- Когда Тим его нашёл, он был не в себе. А потом он просто исчез без следа. Мы пытались его найти. Честно пытались, и потом, Брюс никогда не одобрял меня и Джейсона. Наших отношений… я просто не мог. Мы постоянно ссорились об этом, - Дик вздохнул.  
\- Мы хотели помочь ему, - тихо сказал Тим.  
\- Уверен, вы действовали из самых лучших побуждений, хозяин Тимоти.  
\- И теперь за это расплачиваемся. Он вернулся, да, но он не такой, как был. Он больше не Робин…  
\- Конечно, он больше не Робин, - отмёл Альфред. – Теперь Робин – хозяин Тимоти.  
\- Я не думаю, что смог бы отдать его, - улыбнулся ему Тим. – Но опять же, Джейсон и не хочет его возвращать. Я о костюме Робина. Он теперь кто-то другой.  
\- Кто-то, кто убивает и пытает, - тихо заметил Дик.  
\- Джокер этого заслуживал, - ответил Тим.  
Дик подхватил его под подбородок и заставил посмотреть на себя.  
\- Но не ты.  
\- Я был просто пешкой в его плане. Дик. Он всё ещё влюблён в тебя. Поэтому, думаю, калечить меня было немного и удовольствием, не только просто делом.  
Дик наклонился и поцеловал его в лоб.  
\- Это полный пиздец.  
\- В самом деле, - бросил Альфред. – И будет ещё хуже, когда хозяин Брюс узнает о смерти Джокера.  
\- Да…  
\- Возможно, нам стоит позавтракать и составить план.  
\- План, Альфред? Какой?  
\- Как справиться с ситуацией наилучшим образом. Убедиться, что хозяин Брюс…  
\- Не сорвётся? – предположил Дик.  
\- Именно, - натянуто улыбнулся Альфред.

+++

\- Думаешь, на этот раз он останется в Готэме? – задал вопрос Тим после завтрака.  
Дик валялся на толстом ковре библиотеки.  
\- Надеюсь, но, скорее всего, нет, потому что накачал меня и использовал тебя, и знает, что я на него в бешенстве.  
\- Как ему вообще удалось тебя накачать? Я к тому, что ты всегда следишь, что пьёшь. Постоянно.  
\- Это Джейсон, Тим. И он воспользовался губной помадой. Чем-то вроде той, которой пользуется Иви. Я… блядь. Он накачал меня, когда мы целовались, - Дик закрыл глаза и заставил себя расслабиться. Он был так зол на Джейсона. Как тот мог так с ним поступить?  
\- Умно.  
\- Ага… он не любит этого показывать, но он вовсе не дурак, - ответил Дик. – Иначе Брюс не стал бы его учить.  
\- Нет, полагаю, не стал бы, - согласился Тим. – Его план сработал без сучка, без задоринки, и я уверен, он намеренно дождался, пока Брюс покинет город.  
\- Да, чтобы Брюс не смог ему помешать.  
\- Мы бы тоже не смогли его остановить, Дик… Не уверен, что мы просто не позволили ему сделать то, что было нужно сделать.  
\- Тим.  
\- Я говорил тебе. Я рад, что он мёртв.  
Проблема в том, что и Дик тоже. Иногда он не мог понять, как ещё раньше никто не пустил Джокеру пулю в лоб. В Готэме всё ещё оставалось немало грязных копов. Достаточно жертв, достаточно потерпевших.  
\- Я тоже, - после целой вечности в тишине сказал Дик. Он слышал и чувствовал, как Тим встал с кресла. Ощущал его, опустившегося рядом. Тим смахнул пряди с его лба и поцеловал Дика. Просто мягкое, сухое касание губами губ. Но Дик хотел большего. Он потянулся навстречу, медленно, чтобы Тим мог отстраниться, если не хотел.  
Тим хотел. Он дал Дику обхватить себя за шею и поцеловать по-настоящему. Это совсем не походило на то, как целовать Джейсона, который всегда отвечал жёстко и иногда даже немного, более-менее, игриво. Тим не был неопытным, но Дика он целовал, как целовал бы девушку: мягко и нежно. Без какой бы то ни было напористости.  
Сдержанно.  
Получалось неплохо. Вообще-то Дику нравилось. Это было по-другому. Более непохоже на то, как целовался Джейсон, и быть не могло, вероятно, в этом и состояла цель Тима.  
Тим отстранился, и Дик вздохнул. Тим всё смотрел на Дика. Его рука задержалась у Дика на плече.  
\- Дик, - Тим прикусил губу. Единственная оставшаяся у него привычка, когда он в волнении, и которую он показывал только при Дике. Дик никогда не видел, чтобы он делал так при Брюсе или при Бэтмене. – Ты ответил на поцелуй Джейсона.  
\- Да, - ответил Дик, чувствуя себя немного мерзавцем, потому что заодно позволил Джейсону трахнуть себя в ночном клубе, где их могли видеть. Он был не в состоянии думать. С Джейсоном было так охуительно хорошо.  
\- И сейчас ты ответил и на мой поцелуй тоже.  
\- Да.  
\- Дик…  
\- Я люблю вас обоих, Тим. Я никогда не переставал любить Джейсона.  
\- Хорошо, - Тим встал. – Мы должны согласовать наши истории до возвращения Брюса.  
\- Ага, - согласился Дик, ненавидя себя, что придётся рассказывать Тиму о ночном клубе.  
Но, опять же, вполне вероятно, что Тим уже и так знал.

-Два-

Сказать, что Дик боялся разговора с Брюсом – ничего не сказать. Брюс оставил его и Тима охранять город. Бэтмен доверился им с Готэмом, а они… они хорошенько облажались. Не сказать, что Дик полагал, чтобы они совсем уж напортачили. Они сделали, что могли. Джейсон был одним из них. Джейсон всегда был семьёй, по крайней мере, навсегда останется таким для Дика. Они заботились о своих. И Джейсон был Робином. Был не меньше птицей, чем Тим или Дик.  
\- Всё будет в порядке, - Тим легонько, но твёрдо сжал его руку.  
Дик вздохнул и кивнул.  
Он не чувствовал уверенности, но Тим всегда верил в Брюса более любого из них. В чём преимущественно и заключалось основное описание долбаной работы Робина.

+++

\- Я только что встретил комиссара Гордона, - сообщил Брюс. Дик не дёрнулся только потому, что Брюс был единственным, кто мог подкрасться к нему, и за годы он уже к этому привык.  
Когда Дик обернулся, Брюс стягивал капюшон. Дик был этому только рад.  
\- И тебе тоже привет.  
\- Дик. Джокер мёртв. Его забили до смерти, как полагает полиция, с помощью лома…  
\- Это был Джейсон, - ответил Дик. – Я рад, что он мёртв. И я не сошёл с ума. Это был Джейсон, Брюс.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду, что это был Джейсон? – У Брюса было это выражение в глазах, словно он перебирал миллион возможных наркотиков и иных причин, могших лишить Дика рассудка.  
\- Именно то, что сказал. Это был Джейсон. Он жив.  
\- Дик…  
\- Тим тоже его видел. Он был здесь. Он… Тим нашёл его, когда ты улетал с планеты в прошлый раз. – Брюс не ухватился за стол. Но Дик знал, что ему хотелось. – Он был не в себе. Он… мы пытались ему помочь. Он по-прежнему наш.  
\- Ваш, - повторил Брюс уже голосом Бэтмена.  
\- Вот только давай без этой хрени! – резко оборвал Дик. – Речь не о том, как ты не одобрял наших отношений. Речь о том, что Джейсон снова жив.  
\- И ты от меня это скрыл.  
\- Тебя не было на планете!  
\- А когда я вернулся? Всё-таки большую часть времени я провожу в Готэме, Дик.  
\- К тому моменту он сбежал, - Дик понимал, что всё катится к чёрту. Но опять же, ложь Брюсу и раньше ничем хорошим никогда не заканчивалась, с чего он решил, будто на этот раз будет по-другому? Он сглупил. Слишком увлёкся тем фактом, что Джейсон жив.  
\- Мы пытались его найти. Мы с Тимом. Но он просто исчез, и…  
\- И ты решил, что это не стоит моего внимания? – Брюс сдерживал голос, но отступил на шаг от того места, где Дик сидел на стуле. Когда Бэтмен соблюдал дистанцию, это было нехорошо. – Я должен был знать, Дик! Не только потому, что он… что бы там ни было, но потому что я скорбел по нему! Он был моим сыном.  
\- И ты никогда не любил его сильнее, чем когда он был мёртв! – прошипел Дик.  
\- Дик, - мягко одёрнул Тим из теней.  
Дик был даже не слишком удивлён, что Тим смог вот так оставаться незамеченным. Брюс бросил на Тима короткий взгляд. На мгновение в его глазах промелькнуло разочарование. Словно бы он не ждал от Тима чего-то подобного. Они оба хорошо знали, что не стоит лгать Брюсу, но почему-то…  
\- Нам казалось, что это касается только Робинов.  
\- Джейсон возвращается из мёртвых, а затем убивает Джокера, и ты думаешь, что это касается только Робинов? – переспросил Брюс.  
\- Я не знал, что он убьёт Джокера. Этого никто не мог предугадать, - ответил Дик.  
\- Я рад, что он мёртв, - заметил Альфред с лестницы. В руках он держал поднос с чаем. Хорошая идея, подумал Дик.  
\- Альфред.  
\- Да, хозяин Брюс, и знаю, что не один только я. Мисс Барбара, например. Или хозяин Тимоти.  
Брюс упёр взгляд в Тима. Тим смотрел твёрдо.  
\- Я рад, что он мёртв. Я рад, что это сделал не ты.  
\- Значит, все рады, что Джейсон вернулся к жизни убийцей? Я единственный, кто видит в этом нечто неправильное? Мы не убиваем.  
\- И тем не менее, мы позволяем людям погибать, - здраво заметил Тим. – Мы сотрудничаем с теми, кто убивает.  
\- Робин.  
\- Сейчас я Тим. – Он полностью выступил из тени. Он был без маски. – Стрела убивает, как и Охотница. Могу назвать ещё нескольких. Всех ты считаешь своими союзниками. Почему же не Джейсон?  
\- Он убил Джокера из мести… - Брюс замолк и посмотрел на Тима. – Что с тобой случилось?  
\- Я Робин, Брюс. Вот, что случается с Робинами в Готэме. А бывает, что и похуже.  
Дик был восхищён, с какой лёгкостью Тим перебрал инициативу в разговоре. Это был спектакль двух актёров, а Дик был только зрителем.  
\- Это был не обычный бандит, Тим. А кто-то, кто знал, что делал. Раны неглубокие, но сделаны так, чтобы казаться серьёзными. Чтобы было много крови.  
\- Джейсону нужна была приманка и отвлекающий манёвр, - оборвал Тим.  
\- Ты помогал ему?  
\- Я был не в том положении, чтобы отказываться. – Неизменно дипломатичен, подумалось Дику.  
\- Он тебя похитил? – спросил Брюс, на мгновение потеряв контроль над своим ровным тоном.  
\- Он… нет. Я согласился добровольно.  
\- Тим.  
\- Он схватил Майлза. Он схватил Майлза, чтобы добраться до меня. Майлз мой единственный друг, не связанный… со всем этим. Я не мог быть уверен, что Джейсон не навредит ему. В последнюю нашу встречу Джейсон был не слишком в здравом рассудке. – Тим посмотрел Брюсу в глаза. – Это произошло, Брюс. Теперь ничего не изменить. Джокер мёртв, а Джейсон жив. Думаю, можно сказать, что на этот раз мы в выигрыше.  
Блядь, подумал Дик, а малыш-то пугает.  
\- Он хладнокровный убийца. В моём городе. Я обязан его остановить.  
\- Ты хочешь остановить его? Как? – встрял Дик.  
\- Пока не знаю, но я не собираюсь мириться с подобного рода геройствами в Готэме.  
\- Ты хочешь засадить его в Блэкгейт? – сухо осведомился Дик.  
\- Именно туда сажают убийц, Дик.  
\- Он один из нас. Он член семьи!  
\- Мы не можем делать исключений…  
\- Ох, глупости, хозяин Брюс. Мы постоянно делаем исключения. Особенно для семьи. Мы не можем обращаться с хозяином Джейсоном, словно с преступником. Он… он послан нам назад.  
Дик улыбнулся Альфреду.  
\- Он наша семья, и я буду драться за него.  
\- Драться за него? – переспросил Брюс.  
\- Да. И если придётся, то и с тобой тоже. Ты не хочешь у себя в городе подобного рода геройств? Отлично. Я заберу его. Он может жить в Блюдхэвене, - предложил Дик удивившим даже его самого стальным тоном.  
\- Дик, он должен ответить за свои преступления.  
\- Я за свои так никогда и не ответил.  
\- Дик, - одёрнул его Тим.  
\- Когда мы с Джейсоном начали заниматься сексом, ему не было даже шестнадцати, - проигнорировал Дик Тима. – Ты ни разу не вызвал полицию. Ты ни разу не заклеймил меня педофилом.  
\- Дик, это не одно и то же. Ты любил Джейсона.  
\- Я и сейчас люблю Джейсона. И Джейсон ведь не приставил пистолет к голове какого-нибудь случайного прохожего. Он убил человека, убившего его самого. Это правосудие, Брюс, - припечатал Дик.  
\- Он вернулся из мёртвых. На то была причина, – вмешался Тим. Дик знал, что Тим в это верит. – Возможно эта причина – покончить с Джокером, потому что никто больше не смог бы или не стал. Возможно, мироздание или какой-нибудь бог вернули вещи в правильное русло. Баланс не нарушен, Брюс. Жизнь за жизнь.  
Когда Тим объяснял таким образом, это вдруг начинало казаться Дику имеющим смысл.  
\- Он опасен, - заявил Брюс.  
\- Как и мы все.  
\- Мы не убиваем.  
\- Он член семьи, - отрезал Альфред этим своим «что за глупости» голосом. – Хозяин Джейсон наша семья, хозяин Брюс. Мёртвый или живой, убийца, герой или жертва. Он семья. А мы не бросаем семью. – Альфред обвёл их всех строгим взглядом. – Ужин через час. Никто не уходит, и если кому-то известно, где хозяин Джейсон, я ожидаю, что этот кто-то позвонит и ему. – И с кивком покинул пещеру.  
Дик удержал улыбку.  
Он не знал, что сдержал Брюс, но явно что-то.  
\- Я хочу увидеть его.  
\- Брюс, не думаю, что он придёт, - заметил Тим. – Думаю, тебе следует встретиться с ним на нейтральной территории.  
\- Давайте поднимемся наверх и что-нибудь поедим, - предложил Дик. Он проголодался.  
\- Тим. Я хотел бы переговорить с Диком наедине.  
\- Ладно, - ответил Тим и пошёл наверх.

+++

Брюс даже не повернул головы в сторону Тима. В отличие от Дика, и он точно знал, что Брюс наблюдает за ним. Тут действительно нечего было сказать. Брюс знал.  
\- Он любит тебя, - заметил Брюс.  
\- Знаю. И уже давно.  
\- И вы близки с ним, - это было вопросом лишь отчасти. Конечно, в присутствии Дика поведение Тима менялось. Но Дик подозревал, что это он, кто выдал их.  
\- Мы над этим работаем, - признал Дик.  
\- Дик.  
\- Ты думаешь, я не вынес уроков из моих ошибок с Джейсоном? Это не так. На самом деле, я слишком к тебе прислушивался. Когда должен был прислушиваться к себе и к Джейсону. Он хотел меня. Я хотел его. Я любил его.  
\- И однако же у тебя что-то с Тимом…  
\- Тим знает, что я чувствую к Джейсону, - ответил Дик.  
\- Конечно, он знает, Дик. Но это не значит, что он может…  
\- Справиться? – перебил Дик холодно. – Думаю, может. Я знаю, что как старший, должен быть сдержаннее, но правда в том, что сердцу не прикажешь, и мы оба хотим одного и того же. Возможно, позволь ты себе чаще прислушиваться к собственному сердцу…  
\- Дик, - сухо оборвал Брюс.  
Дик сделал вдох. Возможно, ему стоило бы извиниться, но он не чувствовал такого желания. Он любил Джейсона, и он влюблялся в Тима. Единственное, что можно было предъявить Дику, что Тим был всё ещё слишком юн. Но Тим также был Робином. На него распространялись совсем иные правила и стандарты. И к тому же, конечно, не стоило упускать тот факт, что Тим оставался Тимом. Тим не нуждался в защитниках. Он вполне был в силах и сам оборонить или же не оборонить свою добродетель.  
\- Я не собираюсь отступать, Брюс. Только не в этот раз. Хочешь ты или нет, но это чудо. Второй шанс, который почти никому не выпадает.  
\- Дик, из того, что я услышал от тебя и от Робина, Джейсон болен рассудком.  
\- Ты не общался с ним. Я думаю, он вполне справляется. Он больше не тот мальчик, которого ты знал. Он почти мужчина. Жестокий и опасный, да, но в моих глазах это делает его лишь привлекательнее.  
\- Давай, поднимемся наверх, поужинаем, а затем попытаемся найти Джейсона и поговорить с ним.  
Дик кивнул. В общем, решил он, всё прошло лучше, чем он ожидал.

-Три-

\- Я не знаю! – взорвался Дик, потому что они уже тысячу раз обсуждали это. И ему неимоверно надоело распинаться перед Брюсом. – Он убил Джокера. Только это его тут и держало, теперь он уехал. Он может быть где угодно. Больше его в Готэме ничего не держит…  
\- Дик, ты многое для него значишь, – мягко перебил Брюс. Ну, мягко как для Брюса.  
\- Это было давно. Он использовал и меня тоже. – Дик закусил губу. Он ещё злился на Джейсона. Джейсон обманул его, использовал чувства Дика против него же, это было нестерпимо больно. И теперь Джейсон скрылся. Ни записки, ни сюрикена, ничего. Просто исчез. Даже у Тима не получалось его отыскать. А это что-то да значило.  
\- Он любит тебя. И потому обязательно с тобой свяжется…  
\- Ты не можешь знать. Он никогда не играл по твоим правилам. Он никогда не вёл себя так, как ты от него хотел. Почему теперь должно быть иначе?  
\- Да, - кивнул Брюс, - он всегда был немного сумасбродным.  
Никакой дисциплины – сказал как-то Брюс о Джейсоне. Совершенно неправда, думал Дик, нужно быть очень дисциплинированным, чтобы осуществить подобный план. Джейсон пропадал где-то много месяцев, изучая бог знает что, и всё ради того, чтобы убить Джокера. Чтобы отомстить. Джейсон был в своём праве. Возможно, они сами и подтолкнули Джейсона своим недеянием. Жизнь Джокера не могла значить больше джейсоновой.  
\- Он уехал, Брюс.  
\- Если он с тобой свяжется…  
\- Нихера я тебе не скажу, - отрезал Дик.  
\- Не выражайся, - бросил Брюс, но голосом Бэтмена.  
Дику больше нечего было здесь делать: всё человеческое у Брюса на этот вечер исчерпалось. Он поднялся со стула, на котором сидел, и покинул кабинет.  
Остановить его Брюс не пытался.

+++

\- Уже уходишь?   
Обернувшийся Дик увидел сидевшего на ступеньках почти поглощённого тенями Тима. Тим провёл рукой по волосам и прислонился к перилам.  
\- На сегодня мы с Брюсом закончили, - ответил он. – И не надо ко мне подкрадываться.  
\- У меня и не должно было бы получиться. Ты обеспокоен.  
\- Это не новость, воробышек.  
Тим совладал с дрожью, и не будь Дик Диком, и не обучай его Брюс, он бы не увидел, но он был тем, кем он был, и он наблюдал за Тимом. В последнее время он всё лучше чувствовал Тима. Тим изменился с истории с Джокером. Возможно из-за того, что впервые на него напал кто-то, кого Тим считал своим.  
\- Тим?  
\- Он тоже меня так звал. Джейсон, - уточнил Тим, как будто это нуждалось в уточнении. Может, разве что для себя. – Перед тем, как оставить меня истекать кровью, он сказал… - Тим оборвал себя, закусив губу и отвернувшись.  
\- Что он сказал?  
\- Ничего. Неважно. Просто не могу прийти в себя…  
\- Это естественно, - перебил Дик.  
Тим посмотрел на него.  
\- Я равнялся на него. Я боготворил его. Я понимал, что он всего лишь мальчишка в костюме, но он был моим героем, и он погиб. И… когда я получил плащ. Брюс сделал из него…  
\- Идеальный символ хорошего бойца, идеального солдата.  
Тим отрывисто кивнул.  
\- Я никогда не думал о том ужасе, который он должен был чувствовать, - признался он. – Это всё было так далеко. Он погиб, но, что это значило, боже, Дик, я никогда не понимал, что это действительно значило.  
«А сейчас?» - хотел спросить Дик, но кому это вообще было по силам? Он хотел было обнять Тима, но усомнился, что такому его проявлению привязанности будут рады. Тим держал дистанцию. Дик неожиданно осознал, что за исключением мимолётного поцелуя в библиотеке они друг к другу совсем не притрагивались. У Тима всегда был пунктик по поводу личного пространства, но он также никогда и не возражал, если Дик его нарушал, а теперь Дик даже не попробовал. Дик поднялся по лестнице и уселся рядом с Тимом в тени. Между ними стояла стена – Джейсон.

+++

Дик знал, что повёл себя бездумно и глупо и ещё много из того, что Брюс всегда приписывал Джейсону. Но не мог ничего поделать.  
Ему казалось, что весь мир рушится. И что должно было приносить радость, что должно было придать всему смысл – возвращение Джейсона к жизни, делало только хуже.  
Брюс был зол на него, и он не знал, как ему наверстать упущенное, и ещё Тим. Боже, блядь, Дик постучался головой о ближайшую стену. Он понятия не имел, как всё поправить с Тимом. Каким-то образом он всё испортил. Наверное, позволив Джейсону себя трахнуть.  
И хуже всего, что Дик даже не был уверен, знает ли Тим, а не сказать – значило солгать, а лгать человеку, с которым хочешь быть вместе, недопустимо, особенно если этот человек столь же умён, как Тим.  
На улице впереди разворачивалась какая-то заварушка, и Дик с радостью ухватился за возможность отвлечься.

+++

\- Ты плохо выглядишь, - заметил Робин. Потому что это был Робин, а не Тим. У Тима был голос Робина. Лишённый всяких эмоций.  
Дик был не в настроении для лекций. Он не был в порядке, и это было очевидно, так что он даже не собирался пытаться обмануть Робина.  
Дик пожал плечами. Или скорее Найтвинг пожал плечами, потому что в эту игру можно играть и вдвоём.  
Тим, наверное, прищурился за линзами, Дик не мог быть уверен. Иногда он скучал по временам, когда они ещё не носили этих чёртовых линз, делавших их безликими.  
\- Не сегодня, - сказал Найтвинг.  
\- Прошу прощения?  
\- И не так, - ответил Дик.  
\- Что это вообще значит?  
\- Я не собираюсь обнажать душу перед чёртовым Робином! – прошипел Дик.  
Тим отступил на шаг. Прекрасно, теперь он напортачил ещё больше.  
\- Не думал, что это имеет значение.  
\- Не для меня. В маске или нет, я это всегда я. Ты и Б… Бэтмен. Вы другие.  
Робин скрестил руки на груди, отчего плащ опал вокруг него подобно тёмным крыльям. Это был ещё один слой защиты. Пуленепробиваемый. Их маленький воробышек. Они забрали мальчишку и превратили в эффективную машину убийства, и неважно, что Тим пока никого не убил. Знания как у него имелись. По меньшей мере, в сотню различных способов. В зависимости от ситуации.  
\- Подо всем этим я всё ещё я, - заметил Робин.  
\- Да, добраться до тебя сквозь всё это? Та ещё задача, - вздохнул Дик.  
Тим кивнул. Его эффективность пугала, а контроль даже больше. Тим превращался в Брюса. Дик не верил, что перенесёт подобное.  
Возможно, Джейсон о чём-то в курсе. Возможно, им необходимо спасать Робина от самого себя.   
\- С Джейсоном, наверное, было проще, шортики и такое прочее, - огрызнулся Тим, и Дику захотелось поцеловать его, потому что вот они, наконец, настоящие чувства.  
Он шагнул в личное пространство Тима, но Тим не сдвинулся и на дюйм, но Дик и не ждал.   
\- Было проще дрочить ему на крышах, жёстко и быстро, - шепнул он, наклоняясь ближе.  
Тим медленно выдохнул.  
\- Ты пытаешься меня спровоцировать?  
\- Нет, - Дик молнией поцеловал его в шею. Чуть пониже уха, где не было никакого прикрытия. – Я пытаюсь тебя завести. – Он хотел бы добавить, действительно остановиться подробнее, но тут у него в ухе дала о себе знать Оракул: очередное бедствие требовало их внимания.   
\- Пора спасать мир, - вздохнул Дик.  
Робин кивнул.

+++

\- Но, - воскликнул Дик, - ты его защищал. Ты сказал Брюсу, что он один из нас!  
\- Я знаю. Я по-прежнему считаю, что сюда не стоит вмешивать полицию. Я по-прежнему считаю… что он наша ответственность, но…  
\- Но ты считаешь, что он безумен и опасен, и должен быть изолирован.  
\- Он похитил меня!  
Дик вцепился в волосы. Блядь. Почему такие разговоры у них постоянно случались где-нибудь на крышах посреди нигде и ещё, скорее всего, почти ближе к полночи. Дик читал представленный Тимом отчёт о похищении. Одни только факты. Очень в духе тимминого Робина.  
Тим был потрясён всем случившимся больше, чем показывал, и Дик об этом знал. У них это было в привычке, но, возможно, в Тиме засело что-то ещё. Что-то, что могло действительно сильно его надломить.  
\- Хочешь рассказать? – спросил Дик.  
Тим улыбнулся.  
\- Я составил отчёт.  
\- В нём ничего, о чём вы говорили с Джейсоном. А я знаю, что он наговорил разного. Это же Джейсон.  
\- Это была в основном чушь сумасшедшего, - пожал Тим плечами.  
\- Нет, неправда, потому что Джейсон не сумасшедший, и тебе это известно.  
\- Найтвинг, он убил Джокера. Он не мог прекратить стрелять в труп, бога ради. Такое поведение точно нельзя назвать вменяемым.  
\- Я… - его перебил звук сигнализации где-то вдалеке. – Нам стоит перестать так встречаться!  
\- После тебя, - пропустил Робин.  
Дик спрыгнул.

-Четыре-

Было ясно, что кроме того случая, когда Дик заставил его, Тим не собирался говорить ни о каких своих связанных с похищением переживаниях.  
Поэтому Дику придётся получить информацию где-нибудь ещё. И единственными источниками были Джейсон, который пропадал незнамо где, и Майлз.  
\- Нам надо поговорить, - заявил Дик.  
\- Блядь, - шарахнулся Майлз.  
\- Не выражайся.  
Майлз злобно зыркнул на него. Но Дику ли обижаться. Дик поджидал мальчишку в засаде по его дороге домой с футбольной тренировки, да к тому же уже темнело.  
И Дик был в костюме Найтвинга. Вдобавок Майлз наелся геройских дел на всю оставшуюся жизнь.  
Но Дик ничего не мог поделать. Ему была нужна информация.  
\- О чём поговорить? – спросил Майлз, проследовав за Диком в тёмный переулок.  
\- О Робине.  
\- О Тиме, - кивнул Майлз. – Мы не общались с тех пор, как Джейсон отпустил меня, и кстати, не думаю, что полиция мне поверила. – Он скрестил руки на груди и посмотрел на Дика. – Вы его нашли?  
\- Джейсона?  
\- Да.  
\- Нет. Не нашли. И я здесь не поэтому, а из-за Робина.  
\- Тима, - поправил Майлз снова. – Что именно тебе надо? Я уже сказал тебе, он меня избегает.  
\- Он, вероятно, считает, что тебе нужно время…  
Майлз засмеялся.  
\- Он дерьмовый друг.  
\- Он рисковал ради тебя жизнью, - хлестнул его Дик взглядом.   
\- Я не об этом, – покачал Майлз головой. – Он лгал мне.  
\- Мы все лжём. Чтобы уберечь людей, которые нам дороги. Те, кто знают, мишени, они могут пострадать.   
\- Ну, я не знал, и меня всё равно похитили!- прошипел Майлз.  
У Дика не было на всё это времени.  
\- Майлз. Ты встретишься и помиришься с ним, и я должен знать, что произошло на складе.  
\- Вы, парни, разве не должны отчитываться перед Бэтменом? Писать отчёты и всякую такую хрень?  
\- Ну, Майлз. Робин хорошо умеет обходить неприятные моменты и при этом не солгать.  
Майлз понятливо кивнул.  
\- Меня там не было, поэтому я не знаю, что с ним произошло.  
\- Но ты был с Джейсоном. А я знаю Джейсона. Он любит поболтать. Что-то он тебе да рассказывал. Я должен знать, - перебил Дик.   
\- Приятель, - Майлз вздохнул, - это всё бред какой-то, знаешь? Он мне до всего этого похищения даже нравился, - Майлз закусил губу. – И если всё, что он мне сказал, правда, я понимаю, почему он сделал то, что сделал… но всё равно. У него не всё в порядке с головой.  
\- Знаю. О чём вы говорили?   
\- Он трепался о своих планах и говорил всякую пугающую хрень о Тиме…  
\- Какую?  
Майлз сверкнул недовольным взглядом.  
\- Я сказал ему, что он всё равно заботится о Тиме, пусть и в своей извращённой манере, а он ответил дословно: «Не знаю, Майлз, а желание поиметь его в маленький сладкий ротик это забота?» Кто вообще такое говорит? Бога ради. Тиму же всего шестнадцать!  
\- Чёрт, - выругался Дик себе под нос.  
\- Ага, ну а потом он заставил Тима выпить что-то со снотворным, и меня тоже, и это всё, что я могу тебе рассказать. Но если хочешь знать, он, наверное, наговорил Тиму ещё чего-нибудь. Вполне в его духе.  
\- Ага, - согласился Дик. – Спасибо, Майлз.  
\- Не за что, скажи Робину, чтобы мне позвонил.  
\- Обязательно, - улыбнулся Дик.

+++

Всё было немного хуже, чем Дик ожидал. Майлз, вероятно, прав: Джейсон наговорил Тиму всё это или нечто в таком же духе. И Джейсон чуял обожание и любовь к Дику, как акула чует кровь, и использовал их против Тима.  
Может, чтобы сделать Тиму больно, может, для чего-то ещё. Дик не знал. Ему необходимо было поговорить с Джейсоном. Ему необходимо было поговорить с Тимом.  
Но Тим пока не готов был разговаривать, и Дик не знал, разумно ли настаивать.  
Ему нужно было найти Джейсона.

+++

Были места, которые Джейсон всегда мечтал посетить. Дик знал о нескольких и промеж охотой на преступников он сделал своей целью проверить их все.  
Ходили слухи о некоем бешеном герое из Чикаго. Чикаго не значилось среди мест его мысленного списка, но Дик посчитал, что следует убедиться.  
У Бэтмена и Робина в настоящий момент имелись другие проблемы, чему Дик про себя был рад. Тима следовало чем-то занять, чтобы тот не искал Джейсона. К слову, Дик не питал иллюзий. Тим, наверное, всё равно занимался поисками, пусть даже из-за дел с Двуликим был таким уставшим, что не мог открыть глаза.  
Как и в случае с Джокером, канитель с Двуликим была для Брюса личным.  
Дик обычно не обращал внимания на слухи. Но чувствовалось нечто такое в возросшем числе арестов насильников и перешёптываниях о парне, безвозмездно присматривающем за ночными девицами. Ну, Дик знал Джейсона.  
Конечно, это мог оказаться кто-то другой. Или даже не один. Никто не мог описать лица человека, и при этом точно никаких костюмов.  
Но Лола уверяла, что теперь Чикаго стал безопаснее для девочек, и Дику предстояло проверить. Лола всегда была хорошим информатором.

+++

Дик был уверен, что дело не в его просчёте. Падая, он схватился за ближайший выступ, удар оказался так силён, что из лёгких у него вышибло весь воздух. Дик грязно выругался.  
Кто-то перерезал его трос. Иной город. Иные правила.  
\- Ох, крылатик, только посмотри на себя, - сказал Джейсон над ним. Дик посмотрел вверх. – Местные весьма пекутся о своей архитектуре, а тут ты, щеголяешь своими телесами, - он покачал головой и пыхнул сигареткой.  
\- Руку?  
\- Конечно, - легко согласился Джейсон, перегибаясь через край и ухватив Дика за кисть, чтобы вытащить. Для Джейсона это казалось плёвым делом. Он был гораздо больше и шире в плечах. Дику приходилось слегка задирать голову, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза.  
\- Джейсон, - выдохнул Дик, Джейсон отпустил его запястье и отступил назад. Он окинул Дика взглядом и затянулся. – А как же приветственный поцелуй? – пошутил Дик.  
Джейсон прищурился.  
\- Что-то сомневаюсь, что ты здесь ради секса, крылатик, хотя я бы, конечно, не возражал против перепихона.  
\- И почему я, по-твоему, здесь?  
\- Не знаю, - пожал плечами Джейсон. – Дать мне в глаз за то, что накачал тебя? Оттарабанить меня назад в Готэм, чтобы предать правосудию?  
\- Я никогда бы так не поступил, - перебил Дик, а затем заехал ему в челюсть. Сам напросился. И Дик бил не в полную силу. Он всё ещё злился на Джейсона за фокус с наркотиком, точнее за сам способ.  
\- Блядь, чёрт, - выдал Джейсон и ещё что-то на французском, что Дик не понял.  
\- Ты заслужил, и сам это знаешь, - ответил Дик.  
Джейсон зло глянул на него и вытер кровь в уголке рта. И вот он уже на Дике, и они больно летят вниз. Дик совершенно не был уверен, хочет ли Джейсон ему накостылять, или это что-то ещё.  
Он опомнился, отбиваясь, но затем Джейсон наклонился и поцеловал его, и у Дика не хватило никакой силы воли, чтобы укусить его за это или велеть отвалить, потому что чувствовать прижавшегося к нему Джейсона было так восхитительно.  
\- Давай мириться, - предложил Джейсон и снова поцеловал Дика, прижимаясь к нему.  
Дик сдержал стон. Он понимал, что лучше, наверное бы, не надо, но хотевший, чтобы он остался, Джейсон был лучше, чем Джейсон, направлявший ему в голову пистолет.  
\- Не здесь, - ответил Дик.  
Джейсон тихонько хохотнул ему на ухо.  
\- Но я знаю, что тебе нравится, когда за тобой наблюдают, крылатик. – Дик поцеловал его, чтобы заткнуть, и напирал, пока Джейсон не встал и не протянул Дику руку.  
\- Не здесь, - повторил он, принимая.

+++

В итоге они очутились в каком-то маленьком мотельчике. Немного сомнительном, но чистом, как пообещал Джейсон, и Дик не стал расспрашивать, откуда ему это известно.  
Это было неважно, решил он твёрдо. Он не вправе предъявлять претензии – он повторял эту мантру весь вечер, но получалось не слишком убедительно.  
Только дверь закрылась, он оказался на Джейсоне, сам не понимая, откуда что взялось: вся эта агрессия, он всегда был нежен, старался, со всеми своими любовниками.  
Это Джейсон был безрассуден.  
Джейсон рассмеялся и выдохнул ему в губы, Дик мечтал испробовать этот смех на вкус. Он скучал по джейсоновому смеху. Он так нестерпимо скучал по Джейсону.  
Дик рванул куртку Джейсона, а следом рубашку, под одеждой не было какой-то особой защиты. Дик поклялся себе, что если Джейсону захочется снова вернуться к геройской деятельности, он поможет Джейсону. А как иначе? Он усвоил это с молодых лет. Джейсон был одним из них. Как Тим. Не сейчас, блядь, одёрнул себя Дик, и, толкнув Джейсона на кровать, рванул молнию.  
В считанные секунды они оказались без одежды. Дик ждал этого. Дик жаждал этого с того времени, когда Джейсон впервые поцеловал его и вырвал, что, да, Дик влюблён в нового брюсового Робина. Храбрости Джейсону было не занимать.  
\- Эй, - окликнул Джейсон, и в его голосе снова проскользнули те нежные нотки, как в тот день, когда он прикончил клоуна.  
Дик совладал с дрожью. Преимущественно волнительной. Теперь Дик должен был его поцеловать. Должен был и поцеловал. Джейсон потёрся членом о его живот.  
\- Как подростки, - со смехом выдохнул Джейсон.  
\- А ты против? – спросил Дик, усаживаясь у Джейсона на коленях и беря оба их члена в руку.  
\- Нет, - ответил Джейсон. – Вообще-то, у меня были похожие фантазии, как ты скачешь на мне. А затем, как я на тебе – я тогда был младше. – Последнее слово вышло едва ли не стоном, потому что Дик ласкал и использовал каждый трюк, который только знал, чтобы сделать Джейсону приятно. Он хотел. Хотел снова почувствовать Джейсона глубоко внутри, но чего он хотел больше всего, это увидеть, как Джейсон кончает. Любоваться его лицом. Испробовать на вкус его стоны.  
\- Можем как-нибудь попробовать, - предложил Дик, и Джейсон притянул его для очередного страстного поцелуя.

+++

У Дика была причина явиться сюда. Причина, почему он искал Джейсона, и эта причина не имела ничего общего с сексом. Дик это точно знал, но когда Джейсон стоял перед ним на коленях, а член Дика был у него во рту, об этом было немного трудно не забыть.  
Разве это не причина быть с Джейсоном?  
Он упёрся затылком в стену и с нежностью погладил Джейсона по щеке.  
Джейсон что-то промычал и принялся сосать ещё упорнее, Дик вцепился в волосы Джейсона только бы за что-то ухватиться.

+++

Дик пил Джейсона. Не мог прекратить смотреть, наблюдать, сопоставлять.  
Джейсон в очередной раз глубоко затянулся и улыбнулся Дику. Улыбка вышла кривая, почти незаметная. Он лежал голый, заложив руку за голову и глядя на Дика.  
\- Я знаю, почему ты здесь, крылатик.  
\- Неужели? Потому что я не имею ни малейшего понятия, что я здесь делаю.  
\- Мне так не кажется. Ты вполне себе отлично справился, крылатик, - заметил Джейсон с ухмылкой.  
Дик швырнулся в него подушкой. Джейсон с лёгкостью её поймал. Он был такой живой. Ничто в нём не напоминало о той пустой оболочке, найденной Тимом несколько месяцев назад. И он больше не казался на взгляд Дика таким обозлённым. Дику хотелось отлюбить его, о чём и сказал.  
Джейсон рассмеялся, но вовсе не зло.   
\- Вперёд, - раскинул он руки, бросив окурок в почти пустую бутылку с водой.  
Дик знал, что им необходимо поговорить, но выкинул на время из мыслей. Выкинул всех и вся. Готэм, задание, Брюса. Тима.  
Существовала реальная вероятность того, что он не сможет быть столь же нежен, столь же заботлив, как ему хотелось, если услышит, что именно Джейсон говорил и сделал Тиму в ночь, когда убил клоуна.  
Выбросив это из головы, он оттолкнулся от стены и присоединился к сидевшему с краю кровати Джейсону.  
Дик всегда втайне мечтал быть у Джейсона первым, но прекрасно знал, что шанс он упустил, даже не заметив.  
\- Если бы я только знал, утащил бы тебя за собой, - сказал Джейсон, и снова вот – этот голос. Искренний, нежный, любящий, чёртов обожаемый тембр. У Дика от него выворачивало душу.  
\- Куда?  
\- Куда-нибудь, Дик. Куда угодно. Когда я вернулся из мёртвых, я снова был девственником, - он широко ухмыльнулся Дику. – Ты был тогда моим первым. Той ночью, в постели Тима…  
Дик поцеловал его, потому что сейчас ему не хотелось думать о Тиме. Но он знал, что достаточно скоро придётся.  
Оставалось ещё так много вопросов, которые Дику хотелось бы спросить, но он не был уверен, что сможет справиться с ответами.   
Так что вместо этого он занялся с Джейсоном любовью.

-Пять-

\- Нам нужно поговорить, - сообщил Дик. На другую ночь, на другой крыше. Робин сидел на краю и не собирался смотреть на него.  
Дик тоже умел играть в эти игры, и играл он в них дольше и если уж на то пошло, то с самим Брюсом. Робин вздохнул.  
\- Ты нашёл его?  
\- Да. – Не было необходимости притворяться.  
\- И он тебе всё рассказал.  
\- Да. – Дик провёл пятернёй сквозь волосы. Более-менее нервная привычка, и конечно именно этот момент Робин и выбрал, чтобы обернуться.  
\- Тогда о чём здесь говорить? Он заполнил все твои пробелы. – Это была насмешка. Ну, как для Робина.  
Дик это ненавидел. Он ненавидел решать подобное вот так. На продуваемой крыше и в масках. Он не мог видеть глаз Тима. Их сердца защищал чёртов кевлар.  
\- Он рассказал мне, что произошло, он не мог рассказать мне, что ты чувствовал, - ответил Дик мягко.  
\- Что я чувствовал, - отозвался Тим эхом.  
\- Да.  
\- А ты как думаешь? – зашипел Тим. – Меня выкрал и пытал человек, которого ты любишь!  
\- Я…  
Тим перебил его резким жестом.  
\- Не хочу ничего слышать. Он сказал мне, что хочет трахнуть меня в рот, это он тебе рассказывал?  
Дик кивнул.  
\- Да.  
\- Он расспрашивал о тебе, перед тем, как начал меня резать. Он делал это, чтобы поиздеваться надо мной. Он знает, он знает… - Тим оборвал себя и мелко глотнул воздух. Он не дрогнул, но на это у него ушло немало усилий. Брюс бы гордился, подумалось Дику с горечью. – Он знает, что я боготворил землю, по которой он ходил, - закончил Тим спокойно. А затем посмотрел Дику в глаза. Он даже опустил линзы. – И ты дал ему себя трахнуть.  
Дик на мгновение прикрыл глаза.  
\- Ему теперь лучше.  
\- И что это вообще значит? – захотел узнать Тим. – Какое это вообще имеет ко всему отношение? Какое отношение это имеет ко мне и тебе? – К концу предложения его голос ставал всё тише, будто он больше не был уверен, действительно ли что-то было или борьба за него уже проигранная битва и всегда такой была.  
\- Я люблю Джейсона, - сказал Дик беспомощно.  
\- Я знаю! Всегда знал! – Тим повернулся к городу. – Но он был мёртв, и я думал, что со временем… - он снова оборвал себя. – Но он вернулся. И ты всё ещё любишь его. И его любовь к тебе на грани жуткой одержимости. Но не мне, конечно, бросать камни.  
\- Тим…  
\- Не хочу от тебя этого слышать, - прошипел Тим.  
\- От этого это не перестанет быть правдой.  
\- И как в твоём представлении всё это должно работать? – тут Тим казался действительно заинтересованным. – Потому что факт остаётся фактом: твой любовник пытал меня и использовал как приманку для убившего его безумца. Известного своим пристрастием к птицам.  
И тут Дик понял. Тим никогда по-настоящему не верил в собственную смерть, но когда Джейсон оставил его на милость Джокеру, истекающего кровью и беспомощного, то он испугался за свою жизнь, возможно, впервые с тех пор, как стал Робином. Тим слишком прочувствовал свою смертность, она не выходила у него из головы. И теперь он хотел отомстить за это.  
Когда Джейсон впервые вернулся, Дик сходил с ума от радости, а затем, когда исчез, Дик не находил себе места от беспокойства. Но он также и не переставал строить планов в голове, планов, как сделать их семьёй. Планов, как устроить всё между ними. Между ним и Тимом, Джейсоном и Тимом, и между ними тремя. Он знал, что не сможет без одного из них. Дик не мог представить свою жизнь без Тима и не мог представить, что снова потеряет Джейсона. Этого даже не значилось в списке вариантов.  
Но похитив Тима, пытав Тима, подвергнув тимового друга опасности, Джейсон взял и смешал все планы Дика.  
\- Ты хочешь мести за то, что он с тобой сделал.  
Тим не обернулся и не ответил, но ему было и не нужно. Дик и так знал. Знал в самой глубине своего сердца.  
\- Я пытаюсь, - сказал Тим слабым голосом. – Я пытаюсь простить его. Я пытаюсь простить его каждый день, но затем ты отправляешься к нему и позволяешь трогать себя. Ты позволяешь ему с собой всё… ты делаешь с ним всё, чего никогда не делал со мной…  
\- Ты не…  
\- Ты не знаешь здесь ли я, верно? Потому что всё, что тебя заботит, это Джейсон! – Тим прервался на глубокий вдох. Ночной воздух с каждой секундой становился прохладнее. – Не думаю, - сказал как не вызывающий сомнений факт Тим, - что он первым полюбил тебя. Но речь не о том, кто кого любил дольше, речь о том, кто тебе важнее.  
Блядь, подумал Дик. Блядь. Всё было совсем не так. Дик просто не мог решить. Они оба составляли огромную часть его жизни. Невозможно было сказать, кто был ему важнее. Просто невозможно.  
Он должен был как-то заставить Тима это понять. Тим должен был знать, что Джейсон не важнее него. Тим снова обратился к городу, и он сгрёб Тима. Он использовал каждый известный ему трюк, чтобы подобраться к Тиму, прежде чем Тим успел бы сориентироваться, прежде чем успел бы отпрыгнуть, вывернуться, ударить Дика. Тим забился у Дика в объятиях. Пинаясь и закусывая губу, чтобы не закричать.  
\- Он для меня не важнее. Я не люблю его сильнее, Тим, - шептал Дик ему на ухо.  
Тим совершенно неожиданно затих и замолк. На мгновение Дик испугался, что Тим забыл, как дышать.  
\- Ты не решил. Ты отказываешься решать, - сказал Тим, а затем поднял глаза и пнул Дика изо всех своих сил. – Пошёл ты!  
Получилось больно. Получилось чертовски больно. И когда Тим высвободился и налетел на него со всем, чему научился, и не только от Брюса и Дика, но и от всех тех людей, у которых Тиму нравилось обучаться, Дик оказался слишком ошарашен, чтобы защититься. Дик был больше и сильнее, но Тим не собирался драться честно. Он был быстр и ловок. Он уложил Дика лицом вниз и уселся ему на спину. И его руки находились там, где в такой ситуации Дику никогда не хотелось бы почувствовать ничью руку. Правильный нажим под правильным углом, и он будет мучиться от боли неделями. Тим представлял угрозу.  
У него с Джейсоном, вероятно, было больше общего, чем оба из них хотели бы признать.  
\- Хватит с меня всего этого, хватит с меня твоих игр. Твоих и Джейсона. Можешь трахаться с ним хоть каждый день. Мне плевать, - прошипел Тим и затем вдавил большой палец, и Дик закусил губу, потому что не хотел переполошить криком весь район. – Оставь меня в покое, - предупредил Тим и встал.  
Дик остался на крыше. Просто дыша. Просто стараясь передохнуть боль.  
Ну, неплохо прошло, решил он с горечью, укладывая щеку на холодный битум. Боль постепенно сходила на нет. Всё с ним будет нормально. Это лишь маленькая демонстрация. Тим был не ребёнком. Тим был Робином.  
Джейсон прав, на него распространялись другие правила. На них. Так было всегда.  
Дик просто не желал этого видеть.  
Отрицать и дальше было невозможно.  
Дик сделал ещё один вдох и заставил себя подняться. Не стоило ждать ничего хорошего, если его так найдёт Касс, или, боже упаси, Брюс.  
Эта демонстрация открыла Дику ещё кое-что. Тим не был равнодушен. Тим был обижен тем, чем Дик занимался с Джейсоном.  
Если Дик оставит Тима одного, тимово несчастье сгрызёт его, и быстро, и однажды из этого родится нечто действительно уродливое.  
Дик не знал, как правильно поступить, но знал, что оставить Тима наедине со своим гневом и страхом точно не поможет всё исправить.  
Как-то он должен всё это устроить.

-Шесть-

\- Ты шутишь, верно? – Джейсон снова закурил. До того, как Джейсон погиб, Дик ненавидел вкус пепла, но теперь с удовольствием наблюдал, как работают джейсоновы лёгкие.  
\- Ему плохо.  
\- Ну, да. Я похитил его друга, заставил его опоить себя и ещё пытал, после чего оставил Джокеру. Что ж тут удивительного, - выдохнул он новую струйку дыма.  
Дик припечатал его пристальным и тяжёлым взглядом.  
\- Ты ведь не ненавидишь его, да?  
Джейсон пожал плечами.  
\- Иногда, Дик, ненавижу. Особенно каждый раз, когда ты одеваешься и возвращаешься туда.  
\- В Готэм?  
\- В пещеру, - ответил Джейсон.  
\- Альфред хочет, чтобы ты пришёл на ужин, - сказал Дик, что пришло в голову.  
Джейсон засмеялся.  
\- Готов поспорить, Б не слишком обрадуется.  
\- Он любит тебя, Джейсон. Всегда любил.  
\- Он хотел сделать из меня тебя.  
\- Он… может и так. Я не знаю. Он хотел спасти тебя, как спас меня.  
\- Но он меня не спас. И иногда я сомневаюсь, спас ли он тебя, Дик, - задумчиво посмотрел Джейсон. – И теперь он взял этого костлявого пацана.  
\- Тим пришёл к нам. Он хотел этого. И после твоей смерти он стал сам не свой. Он стал жестоким и беспечным, на грани срыва.  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, что Тим спас Б?  
\- В некотором смысле да, - ответил Дик. – Он хороший парень, он… ты должен поговорить с ним. Исправить всё как-то.  
\- Дик, - выдохнул Джейсон дым и обхватив лицо Дика в ладони. Это был странно нежный и твёрдый жест. – Он влюблён в тебя, и ты трахаешься со мной. И как мне это исправить?  
\- Хочешь сказать, это я виноват?  
\- Можешь обвинить мироздание, что меня вернуло, - пожал плечами Джейсон.  
\- Я не пожалею об этом ни на секунду, - ответил Дик и потянулся поцеловать Джейсона.  
Джейсон отодвинулся.  
\- Мне плевать, что я твой… кто я там тебе сейчас. И что мы там с тобой. Мне нравится секс. Мне нравится заниматься с тобой сексом, но, думаю, ты должен принять определённое решение.  
\- Я никогда не переставал любить тебя.  
\- Да, но когда я был мёртв, ты начал влюбляться в Дрейка. Это у тебя такая заморочка?  
\- Прости?  
\- Костюм Робина?  
\- Не превращай это в то, чем это не является! – взвился Дик.  
\- Не стоит винить меня, что я заметил закономерность. Бьюсь об заклад, ты бы даже не заметил его, если бы он не был Робином.  
Дик не был уверен, что Джейсон неправ по этому поводу. У него был определённый тип, и в его списке значилась опасность. Но люди, которыми он дорожил, которых любил, в которых был влюблён, они все были разными. Он не искал замены. Джейсон скорее всего просто пытался его спровоцировать.  
\- Просто пойди и поговори с ним.  
\- Дик, он мне сюрикеном в грудь всадит.  
\- Он не станет тебя убивать.  
\- Почему нет?  
\- Он Робин и кроме того, это расстроило бы Найтвинга.  
\- Блядь, - ругнулся Джейсон. – Ладно.  
\- Спасибо.

+++

\- Ты метнул в него сюрикеном? – сложил Дик руки на груди.  
На этот раз они были в поместье. Ночь была почти на исходе, но домой Брюс пока не возвращался. Дик так и чувствовал приближающийся рассвет. Похоже, Тим собирался провести здесь ещё одни выходные.  
Никаких масок. Никакого кевлара, чтобы закрыть их сердца в этот раз.  
\- Он подстерегал меня в засаде, - ответил Тим, избавляясь от костюма. То, что он принёс с собой часть костюма наверх, а не оставил в пещере, свидетельствовало лишь об ещё большем его гневе на всё это.  
Дик старался не смотреть, как Тим раздевается, но получалось с трудом. У Тима на бёдрах прибавилось шрамов, и Дик не мог избавиться от мысли, какого было бы провести по ним языком.  
Не время для этого, решил он.  
\- Вы поговорили?  
Тим бросил рубашку в корзину, как всегда метко, и зло взглянул на Дика. У него была узкая грудь, и он был такой тоненький, мускулистый, да, но всё равно маленький. Тиму никогда не стать таким как Джейсон или Брюс.  
\- Да, - ответил он, наконец.  
\- Но ты хотел отделать его.  
\- Да, и он знал. Это его забавляло, - ответил Тим. – Самое паршивое, что до того, как он сотворил со мной всю эту дрянь, я любил его, как любил тебя.  
\- Потому что он был Робином?  
\- Да, - сказал Тим. – Потому что он был Робином. Но он больше не Робин, и я понимаю, мы должны оставить этот костюм и расти дальше, но…  
\- Он пугает тебя, - понял Дик.  
\- Он не пугает меня! – возмутился Тим, но слишком уж быстро и резко, и Дик ему не поверил.  
\- Тим…  
\- Он не извинился за то, что сделал, - перебил Тим.  
Каким-то образом Дик и не думал, что Джейсон станет. Джейсон полагал это допустимым сопутствующим ущербом. В конце концов, Тим был Робином.  
\- Знаешь, что он сказал той ночью, перед тем, как отвезти меня домой?  
\- Нет, - ответил Дик.  
\- Он сказал, что будет мне должен. И повторил ещё раз, когда мы разговаривали. Что он мне должен. И я всё думаю, отдал бы он тебя, если бы я ему сказал.  
\- Тим…  
\- Но это бы тебя расстроило, - снова перебил Тим. – Не стоит ждать, что всё закончится слащавыми лобзаниями. Всё. Поезд ушёл, - он посмотрел в окно. Снаружи светлело. Скоро солнце согреет комнату. – И я всё не могу перестать думать, принял бы он другое решение, если бы знал, что есть шанс для нас троих стать чем-то больше.   
\- Скорее всего, нет. – Джейсону просто необходимо было убить Джокера. Необходимо, чтобы он смог двигаться дальше. Он был счастлив в Чикаго. Он начал там новую жизнь. В чём Дик был за него искренне рад.  
Тим кивнул.  
\- Я не знаю, чего ты хочешь, Дик, - признался Тим после долгого молчания.  
\- Тебя. Вас обоих.  
\- Разве это не эгоизм?  
\- Безусловно. – Так и было, но Дик ничего не мог с собой поделать, он не мог выбрать и не мог перестать любить кого-то из них. И он также не мог перестать надеяться, что сможет добиться того, чтобы у него всё получилось. Чтобы у них всё получилось. Чувствовалось со стороны Джейсона к Тиму какое-то исковерканное влечение. Джейсон рассказывал ему о проституте в России. Как думал о Тиме, когда трахал мальчишку в рот. Рассказ заставил Дика передёрнуться, но вызванная им картинка взбудораживала.  
Тим тоже признавал, что любил Джейсона. Он…  
\- Это значит, что мне тоже позволено быть эгоистом, да? – спросил Тим, перебивая размышления Дика.  
\- Да, - ответил он, не задумываясь и без колебаний.  
Тим снова кивнул. Коротко, резко. А затем избавился от остававшейся на нём одежды, той было немного.  
У Дика перехватило дыхание. Он знал, чего Тим добивался, и Дик… не возражал, нет, но… Но разве это не должно было бы быть чем-то большим? Лучшим?  
\- Дик, - позвал Тим совершенно безэмоциональным тоном. Дик почти вздрогнул.  
\- Не так.  
Тим посмотрел на него. Дик заметил, что Тим даже не возбудился пока. Дик ничего не понимал. Совсем ничего.  
\- Тогда, может, у стены? В тёмном клубе? Мы могли бы притвориться.  
Дик отшатнулся. Не смог совладать с собой. Ему вдруг перехотелось быть здесь. Эта сторона Тима пугала его, она была столь же эффективна, сколь и его сторона Робина.  
Он хотел другого. Того, которого видел в ночь, когда Джейсон исчез. Он хотел Тима. Он хотел знать, что Тим думал, когда касался себя. Хотел смотреть на Тима. Хотел целовать Тима, как Тим того заслуживал.  
\- Ты не Джейсон, - сказал Дик.  
\- Я зна…  
\- Тебе, скорее всего, не понравится заниматься сексом как Джейсон, - перебил Дик.  
Тим закусил губу и начал собирать грязную одежду, чтобы бросить в корзину.  
\- Я в душ.  
Дик проводил его глазами до ванной. Это конец, решил он. Тим, наверное, больше никогда не предложит себя Дику снова.  
Тим обязательно примет это как очередной отказ.  
Дик постоял ещё минуты две, а затем отправился вслед за Тимом в ванную.

+++

Он разделся на пути в ванную. Внутри было жарко и парко, и Тим насвистывал что-то под нос, что пробивалось сквозь шум душа.  
Тим не обернулся, хотя, вероятно, знал, что Дик внутри. Дик закрыл дверь.  
Тима было прекрасно видно через стекло. Сухопарые мускулы, когда он нагибался, вода, стекающая по его телу, острый выступ тут, мягкий изгиб там.  
Он провёл пальцем по стеклу, вырисовывая контур позвоночника Тима, и прижался к прохладному стеклу. Тим обернулся.  
\- Я хочу посмотреть на тебя, - сказал Дик.  
Тим покраснел, но это был не гнев, это было возбуждение. Тим облизал губы, Дик смотрел и думал: прогонит его Тим или нет? Он надеялся, что нет, но иногда Тим был непредсказуем, как Брюс.  
\- Я думал, тебе нравится, когда наблюдают за тобой.  
\- Да, - ответил Дик, потому что это было правдой, и оба это знали. – Но с той ночи, когда я видел, как ты мастурбируешь, мне хотелось снова посмотреть на тебя. С разрешения.  
Дыхание Тима сбилось, и затем он прижал ладонь к стеклу, там, где был член Дика.  
Дик сделает это для Тима особенным. Он сделает это особенным для них обоих. Тим этого заслуживал. Вероятно, Тим заслуживал большего, чем Дик, но… сердцу не прикажешь. Тим отступил от стекла и прислонился к плитке. Он закрыл глаза. Это не имело значения. Дик знал, что Тиму известно, что Дик на него смотрит.  
Поначалу Тим ничего не делал, Дик терпеливо выжидал. Правда и этого было достаточно: смотреть на стройное тело Тима. Восхитительно обнажённое и мокрое. И напоказ. На радость Дику.  
А затем руки Тима начали двигаться. Он не выставлялся. Это был Тим в своём самом сокровенном, и он разрешил Дику увидеть себя. Смотреть, как он удовлетворяет себя. Дик не посмел ничего спрашивать, даже пусть его распирало от вопросов. Ему хотелось бы знать, что Тим представляет: чьи руки, чьи губы, язык?  
Тим закусил губу, нежно играя с соском, перекатывая его между пальцев, в то время как вторая ладонь скользила по внутренней стороне бедра. Картинка, как подумал Дик, была знакомая. И тут Дика озарило. Это так это делал Джейсон. Тим, конечно, запомнил. И в совершенстве.  
Это продрало Дика до печёнки, пронзило смесью возбуждения и ревности. Тим вспоминал о той ночи, когда Джейсон трогал его. Тим думал о Джейсоне, и Дик не мог решить, что чувствовал по этому поводу.  
Пока что он задвинул раздумья подальше и смотрел, как Тим обхватил член и начал дрочить в опять же знакомой манере.  
Ничуть не удивило осознание, что Тим дрочил член так же, как и Дик, когда мастурбировал. В конце концов, Тим мог хакнуть что угодно. Он видел, как Дик трахается с незнакомцами, вероятно, чаще, чем Дику бы хотелось.   
Тим кончал молча, закусив губу, а затем он распахнул глаза и посмотрел на Дика.  
\- Хочешь секрет, Дик? – спросил Тим, положа ладонь на стекло. Дик кивнул, повторив жест.  
\- Джейсон был первым парнем, который вообще меня поцеловал, – он улыбнулся Дику. – Полагаю, приемлемо, что мой первый поцелуй был с привкусом крови.  
Эту часть Джейсон опустил, но, опять же, наверное, Джейсон и не знал, что Тима никогда не целовали.  
\- Тим… - начал Дик, но был перебит Тимом, тот отодвинул дверь душа и сомкнул пальцы вокруг ноющего дикового члена. Именно так, как Дик любил как раз перед тем, как готов был кончить, и когда, наконец, кончил, то поцеловал Тима со всей страстью. Тим вцепился ему в руку, целуя в ответ, его короткие ногти впились в кожу Дику.

-Семь-

\- Значит, ты, наконец, сделал это, - сказал Джейсон, открыв дверь.  
Иногда Дик действительно беспокоился о своей способности хранить секреты. В последнее время казалось, что всё, что он чувствовал, делал и думал, было написано у него на лице. Ни одного секрета. Он не был уверен, проблема ли это.  
\- Ты был его первым поцелуем, - сообщил Дик, входя в отельный номер.  
\- Я не знал, - ответил Джейсон. Он подошёл к окну и закурил.  
\- Он сказал, что на вкус было как кровь.  
\- Он укусил меня, - ответил Джейсон, неспешно выдохнув.  
\- Почему ты не рассказал мне о поцелуе?  
\- Не знаю, - пожал плечами Джейсон. – Не считал для себя важным.   
\- Чушь. Ты знал, что это важно для меня.  
\- Он рассказал тебе, когда я его поцеловал?  
\- Нет, - Дик уже не был уверен, что хочет знать.  
\- Как раз перед тем, как оставил его истекать кровью.  
\- Блядь.  
\- Да, - кивнул Джейсон. – Блядь. Он ненавидит меня и имеет полное право.  
\- Он боится тебя.  
\- И на это он тоже имеет полное право. Я конченый ублюдок.  
\- Джейсон…  
\- Джокер был не первым, кого я убил, - перебил Джейсон.  
Дик это подозревал. Но он не расспрашивал. Не хотел знать наверняка.  
\- Тебе не обязательно мне рассказывать.  
\- Думаю, обязательно, крылатик, - Джейсон швырнул окурок в окно. – Я учился у него прекрасному искусству боя на ножах.  
\- Ты убил своего учителя?  
\- Да. Он был подонком. И он заслуживал смерти. Я не планировал его убивать… ну, не совсем. Я убил его, когда почувствовал, что ему больше нечему меня учить. Он слишком зажился на белом свете…  
\- Его занятия?  
Джейсон пожал плечами.  
\- Да, и это тоже. Всё равно он жил в долг.  
\- Почему ты его убил?  
\- С ним был мальчик. Мы жили в какой-то хижине в милях от какой бы то ни было цивилизации. Готов биться об заклад, это был не первый пацан, а заодно стал бы и не последним. Его звали Миша, он был не на много старше Дрейка, - Джейсон закурил очередную сигарету.  
У Дика было не очень хорошее предчувствие по поводу этой истории.  
\- Он обижал мальчика?  
\- Он насиловал его практически каждую ночь, Дик. И так, чтобы я видел. Чтобы утвердить свои притязания.  
\- Тебе нравился Миша.  
\- У него были зелёные глаза, они напоминали мне траву.  
\- А что полиция?  
\- В Беларуси? – фыркнул Джейсон и покачал головой. – Ты шутишь? Там с этим хуже, чем в Готэме. Кроме того, Дик, есть люди, которые не заслуживают второго шанса. Те, кто каждую ночь насилуют детей, не заслуживают на жизнь.  
\- Джейсон…  
\- Он позволял мне смотреть. Он хотел, чтобы я видел, что он делает, Дик. Он не считал, или ему было плевать, что это неправильно. – Он выдохнул дым, и Дик ждал, потому что знал, что Джейсон ещё не закончил. – Я выпотрошил его… и велел Мише не превращаться в такого же. – Он посмотрел на Дика. – Не беспокойся, я не собираюсь срываться в кровавый загул. С Мишей это было личное. Здесь я просто избиваю их и оставляю полиции.  
\- Как ты можешь быть таким…  
\- Это потому, что я умер и вернулся, и я учился у людей, которые совсем не такие как Брюс, Дик. Знаю, ты любишь его. Я тоже люблю его, и ненавижу, но люблю. Я бы не злился так, если бы не любил его, Дик. Но он не бог. Он просто парень в маске.  
\- Мне это известно.  
\- Знаешь, я иногда сомневался, известно ли это ему. Потому что он становится собой только когда он в плаще.  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, что он съехавший, и что он и нас тоже сделал ненормальными?  
\- Возможно, да, но я имел в виду, что он пытался навязать нам свою мораль, и что это просто не сработало. Мы должны найти собственную мораль, нашу собственную черту, которую пересекать или не пересекать.  
\- И убийство не входит в эти границы.  
\- В определённых случаях, Дик, это единственная вещь, способная остановить безумие. Разве Готэм не стал лучше без клоуна?  
\- Ещё слишком рано говорить, - ответил Дик. – Ты вернёшься?  
\- В пещеру, в поместье? Готэм?  
\- Всё и сразу? – сухо спросил Дик.  
\- Нет. Хватит с меня брюсовых игр. Я пытаюсь жить здесь. Это не значит, что я не стану помогать, если понадоблюсь. И я точно явлюсь, когда вызовет Дрейк…  
\- Потому что ты ему должен, - перебил Дик.  
\- Да, должен, - Джейсон вытащил ещё одну сигарету. – Я знаю, что налажал с ним.  
\- Ага… он был влюблён в тебя.  
\- Он был влюблён в Робина, - поправил Джейсон.  
Дик был не согласен. Да, у Тима был пунктик на Робине, но будь это лишь имя и костюм, влюблённость прошла сразу бы, как только Бэтмен начал его тренировать.  
\- Он был влюблён в тебя. И меня. И…  
\- Я знаю, чего ты добиваешься, Дик. И это не сработает. Только не в ближайшем будущем. Но я не против делиться.  
\- Делиться?  
\- Да, опекунство, - ухмыльнулся Джейсон с сигаретой в зубах. – Ты проводишь время с ним, ты возвращаешься сюда, и мы трахаемся как кролики и ведём глубокомысленые и многозначительные разговоры за жизнь, и как Брюс изморочил нам мозги.  
Дик засмеялся. В озвучке Джейсона это звучало так чертовски легко. И Дик хотел их обоих. Боже, хотел бы он, чтобы всё сложилось иначе, но они оба были ему нужны.  
\- Мы можем попытаться это исправить.  
\- Я знаю, что тебе этого хочется, Дик. Знаю. Но с Дрейком я всё испоганил, ему понадобится время, чтобы забыть и перестать хотеть убить меня всякий раз, как мы видимся. И с Брюсом…  
\- Он хочет тебя увидеть. Он хочет поговорить. Он скучает по тебе, Джей. И любит.  
\- Уже не уверен, Дик. Я больше не тот мальчик, которого он хотел во мне видеть. И я не тот мальчик, которым он хотел, чтобы я был.  
\- Ты больше не мальчик. Временами.  
Джейсон усмехнулся.  
\- Наверное, нет.  
\- Джейсон…  
\- Спросишь как-нибудь в следующий раз?  
Дик кивнул.

+++

\- Ты его нашёл, - сказал Бэтмен, но брюсовым голосом.  
Одинокая крыша в порту. Вскоре должна была начаться сделка по покупке наркоты, если повезёт.  
\- Я и сам могу справиться, - сообщил Дик, но полностью настроившийся на Найтвинга.  
\- Уверен, что можешь, Найтвинг, - ответил Бэтмен по-прежнему голосом Брюса. Трудно было держаться в рамках профессионального, когда Брюс был столь… человечным.  
Дик взъерошил волосы.  
\- Сейчас не время и не место для подобной дискуссии, Бэтмен.  
Брюс кивнул, присевши рядом с ним на краю.  
\- Тогда придёшь домой после патрулирования?  
Дик знал, что это, вероятно, окончится взаимными криками, он в ярости покинет поместье и отправится к Джейсону, чтобы быть оттраханным до потери сознания. Но надежды юношей питают и всё такое прочее.  
\- Ладно, - согласился он. – Дома, не в пещере.  
\- Справедливо, - Брюс встал. – Развлекайся, - добавил он и растворился в тенях.  
Ха, подумал Дик, глядя вниз.

+++

Когда Дик добрался до поместья, Брюс уже был дома, как и Тим.  
Дорогой наверх Тим слабо улыбнулся ему, Дик в порыве схватил его за руку и развернул кругом.  
\- Привет.  
\- Привет… - ответил Тим. Было что-то у него во взгляде, что Дику не понравилось. Им точно необходимо было поговорить. Пока же что он прижал Тима к стене и поцеловал. Тим не попытался смыться или двинуть ему, а вернул поцелуй, а значит, может быть, у них всё было неплохо, или же, напомнил насмешливый голос в голове, он слишком влюблён в тебя, чтобы не ответить на твою близость.  
\- Ты слишком себя накручиваешь, - сказал Тим, как только они оторвались друг от друга.  
\- Возможно. Но нам всё равно надо поговорить.  
\- Конечно. Ты остаёшься?  
\- Похоже что так, увидимся позже, - Дик снова поцеловал Тима. Самую чуточку непристойно, чтобы забрать с собой стон Тима.  
\- Хорошо.  
Дик заставил себя отпустить Тима. Он не стал смотреть, как Тим уходит наверх, а пригладил волосы и отправился на кухню.  
Альфред приготовил лёгкую закуску и кофе, но самого его нигде не было видно.  
Брюс уже сидел за столом, попивая кофе и читая газету.  
Дик нацедил себе чашку и взял сендвич.  
\- Ты закончил патрулирование пораньше? – поинтересовался Дик.  
\- Ты нет.  
Дик пожал плечами. Он подумывал об этом. О чём Брюс знал.  
\- Как бы то ни было, я рад, что ты решил прийти.   
\- Ты хотел поговорить, - Дик отпил кофе, надеясь, что подтекст вполне ясен и недвусмыслен.  
Брюс кивнул и отложил газету в сторону.  
\- Так и есть. Я знаю, что ты нашёл Джейсона, и мне известно, что вы снова вместе.  
\- Ему девятнадцать, Брюс, и он больше перед тобой не отчитывается. И я тоже, – заметил Дик. Но это было ложью, и оба это знали. Дик игнорировал Брюса только вне Готэма и даже это было непросто. И теперь, когда были он и Тим, чем бы оно там ни было, избегать Брюса станет труднее. Может, Дику стоит вообще перестать избегать его и… и что? Он не представлял. Противостояние Брюсу едва ли когда-то срабатывало.  
\- Я не пытаюсь… - Брюс остановился. – Я лишь хочу увидеться с ним. Поговорить.  
\- Ты мог бы найти его. В смысле. Я же нашёл.  
\- Ты всегда знал его лучше.  
Чушь, подумал Дик.  
\- Ты мог бы его найти, - сказал он снова.  
\- Я не хочу его вспугнуть.  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы он сам пришёл к тебе, - понял Дик. Конечно, чёрт, ну, конечно же. – Так не получится. Он счастлив, Брюс. Он живёт дальше. Он оставил Готэм, оставил Робина, оставил…  
\- Меня? – спросил Брюс.   
Дик покривился.  
\- Я не это хотел сказать, но, да, вроде того.  
\- Это естественно.  
\- Что же, чёрт, я точно никогда…  
\- Дик, - перебил Брюс, - ты точно да, и я горжусь тобой.  
Дик вздохнул и опустил голову, так что волосы скрыли его лицо. Чёрт, подумал он, чёрт, Брюс в какие-то пару секунд заставил его снова почувствовать себя двенадцатилетним.  
\- Он ещё не готов, Брюс, но думаю, в конце концов, он придёт. Дай ему время, и когда он, наконец, появится у твоей двери, объятия и немного радушия не помешает.  
\- Тогда я лучше позволю открыть двери Альфреду. – В голосе Брюса проскользнули нотки веселья.  
\- Да, потому что ты ведь так часто открываешь двери, - ответил Дик, смерив его взглядом.  
\- Когда он появится, я постараюсь вести себя хорошо. Обещаю.  
\- Ладно.  
\- Насчёт Тима…  
\- Если только это не мешает его роли Робина, это по-прежнему не твоё дело. И мы оба знаем, что он этого не допустит. Он слишком на тебя похож.  
\- Ты считаешь неправильно, что он…  
\- Он копия Бэтмена. Это слова Джейсона.  
\- Он скорее тёмный Робин, - согласился Брюс. – Но сомневаюсь, что могло бы быть иначе, Дик. Это Тим. Таким он себя видит.  
Дик знал, но всё же. Он кивнул и налил обоим ещё по чашке кофе. Пили они в молчании.

+++

Когда Дик проходил мимо к своей старой комнате, дверь Тима стояла открытой. Это было приглашением, но Дик всё равно с секунду помялся, прежде чем войти.  
Тим был в кровати, но всё ещё не спал, читая. Он отложил книгу и посмотрел на Дика.  
\- У меня была парочка фантазий, которые начинались точно так же, конечно, у меня были и фантазии, где ты вламывался в мою спальню полностью в костюме Найтвинга.  
\- Это я тоже могу, - заверил Дик, подходя ближе и усаживаясь на постель.  
Тим улыбнулся.  
\- Полагаю, с Брюсом всё прошло хорошо? Никаких криков, да и ты до сих пор здесь.  
\- Всё прошло хорошо. Думаю, если Джейсон появится, Брюс постарается оставить Бэтмена в пещере. Как ты насчёт этого?  
\- Ещё злюсь, - признался Тим, сжимая кулак под одеялом. – Я много думал. Я понимаю, почему он сделал то, что сделал. И вижу, как этот план был единственным, который удовлетворял его замыслам, только я хотел бы, чтобы он…  
\- Не вмешивал в это тебя? – спросил Дик с нежностью.  
\- Да. Я пытался придумать что-нибудь ещё, что дало бы тот же результат, но впустую, и я не уверен потому это, что мой мозг отказывается думать, потому что я был приманкой в этом плане, или просто из-за одной только мысли об убийстве. Пусть даже Джокера.  
\- Тим…  
\- В безумии Джокера была своя система. Мы все это знали, но никогда не использовали. Интересно почему?  
\- Потому что это было бы слишком просто?  
\- Что если он хотел этого? Он не просил пощадить его. Он просто… - Тим посмотрел ему в глаза. – Когда Джейсон ответил, что сирота и взял лом, он просто улыбался.  
\- Ты думаешь, он хотел умереть?  
\- Я думаю, он многие годы хотел, чтобы Бэтмен его убил.  
Дик кивнул, эта мысль тоже его посещала.  
\- Думаю, ты прав.  
Тим освободил ему место под одеялом. Дик счёл это приглашением, чем оно и было. А ещё, как просьбу об утешении, чем та и была. Он разделся до трусов и забрался к Тиму в постель.  
Тим выключил лампу, и Дик притянул его к себе и почувствовал, как Тим расслабился.  
Им всё ещё требовалось поговорить о Джейсоне и совместном «опекунстве», но не сейчас.


End file.
